


An Airship of Their Dreams

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Harlequin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harlequin book cover copy.</p><p><cite>When ingénue sky-pirate Balthier needs help refitting the airship of his dreams, he seeks out Fran, an experienced adventurer-for-hire.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Airship of Their Dreams

When ingénue sky-pirate Balthier needs help refitting the airship of his dreams, he seeks out Fran, an experienced adventurer-for-hire. Gorgeous Fran teaches Balthier about more than just engineering-- and sparks fly high between them!

But sky pirate affairs always finish when the job ends. Five years later, stealing the Dalmascan crown jewels will be their last score together: more than enough to finish the ship, and see them go their separate ways. Stumbling on a plot to restore the true heir of the Dalmascan throne, Balthier and Fran embark on a journey that will force them to confront Fran's mysterious past and the home and the family Balthier left behind. This could be the score to end all scores, but will it be the end of their partnership-- or the beginning?


End file.
